


There is a future now.

by scifigirl22



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Smut, F/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigirl22/pseuds/scifigirl22
Summary: This is my take on what I think could have happened... well my delusional smut type version. Beth live and we explore the potential of a future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Well after a few years of being M.i.a. I'm back with this one shot. Sorry for leaving you guys! I've still been keeping up with the latest in the bethyl world but I just started writing again. Sorry I feel off the planet when I got pregnant with my daughter, my stupid pregnant brain couldn't string two thoughts together. Then I became a stay at home mom suffering from post partum depression. Now almost two years later I'm back to feeling like myself! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. Keep in mind this is unbeta'd. Forgive any errors I have made.
> 
> Xo

Daryl was tossed roughly to his knees, hands bound behind his back. The attack from Rick, Maggie, and the others was not going as planned. The saviors easily disarmed, executed or injured most of the trained recruited fighters. Now Daryl was presented on his knees to Negan for his punishment. The others were forced to their knees as well in an uncomfortable manor that gave them all Deja  vu.  

 

The crunch of the graveyard making everyone aware of Negan's presents. "Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Negan asked twirling Lucille around finally resting her on his shoulder. "You know the only thing that pisses me off more than people not honoring our arrangements... people decide that they have the ball enough to disrespect me and try to take everything I've worked so hard to build!" He yelled as he paced in front of the group. "Now I've gotta shut this shit down permanently. Starting with our friend Daryl here. He was given an opportunity to work for me and have anything he could dream of... and what does that prick do? Runs the first chance he gets back home to Rick like a little pussy..." Negan taunted crouching to spew the words into Daryl's face. 

 

Daryl straightened on his knees, raising his chin and puffing out his chest, invading Negan's space and causing him to raise back to a standing position. Daryl was ready to pay for Glenn's death with his blood. He had made his peace with it going into this attack. It was his time, he had nothing left to live for. "Now everyone pays... starting with Daryl here!" He exclaimed, winding up with Lucille. As he tightened his grip on the bat and began to swing, a bolt exploded through his left eye socket, dropping him and Lucille immediately. 

 

Mass confusion took place as Ezikal, shiva, and his people, along with Carol, Morgan, Jesus and Dwight over through Negan's people. Untying Rick's people to help round up the remaining saviors. 

 

A figure in a black Hoodie and covered face dropped to their knees in front of Daryl. Crossbow slinged over their back, this was obviously the person who had ended Negan. Tiny hands quickly pulled the hood off and the face mask down revealing a head full of golden blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a face of scares.  

 

"Beth?"

 

Daryl blinked several times, this was all his imagination. He was dead. He had to be. There is no way on earth that she could be here in front of him. She was dead. He had carried her lifeless body himself. 

 

"Daryl. Miss me while I was gone?" She said with a little laugh in her voice. She pulled her knife and reached behind him cutting his bindings. As soon as he was released his arms engulfed her, head pressed into her neck breathing her scent in. A scent he learned so well being alone with her. Tears ran down his face as she stroked his hair and whispered to him that it's ok. 

 

Finally he pulled back cupping her face in his hands, running his fingers over the scares on her cheek and examining the area of her forehead where her hair had started to grow back. There was still a visible scare. 

 

"Beth?" Maggie gasped, everything had died down now and Rick was addressing the remaining saviors. "How? I don't understand." 

 

Beth stood pulling Daryl to his feet along with her, their hands interlocked. He never wanted to break their contact again for fear she would evaporate. Beth hugged her sister with one arm while still holding Daryl's hand. She pulled back looking at her sister, with her short hair and fuller figure. She thought they must be living well for her to have gained weight. To Beth, that was a good sign, a sign of prosperity, her family was living well despite Negan. 

 

"Now isn't the time for that, I'll explain when we get back to the kingdom." Beth simply said. 

 

XX

 

They returned to the kingdom to celebrate. It was the closest and most equipped for a large group of people to feast and rest for the night before they made their journeys to their respective communities. 

 

Over a feast, Rick addressed everyone, informing them that Dwight would now be in charge of the saviors. He had joined Rick and Daryl as a allie in the fight with Negan as their inside man. The communities could now all live in peace, trading goods and services with each other.

 

 "We can finally create a new world, a future. For Judith... for Glenn and Maggie's baby..." Rick said. After the words passed his lips Beth stopped listening from when she was seated on a blanket eatting with Daryl and Carol. She looked over to her sister standing next to Rick. 

 

Beth saw it now that she had the moment to actually really look at her. Maggie's hand rested on her stomach, rubbing gently. She must be about six months along. She hadn't really popped yet. Beth smiled to herself, feeling the warmth in her heart that a part of Glenn was living on. It made her so happy that she'd have a neice or nephew to love and snuggle. The chances of Beth having a family now were slim,  who'd want to be with a scared up monster, who came back from the dead? She thought to herself,  her mood flipping. This was one of the side effects from her head injury, her moods could go all over the place and some of her memeries were fuzzy. 

 

Daryl watched Beth observing Maggie, he noticed her face first shine with joy for her sister then drop to a glum look. He needed to know what was happening in her head. He also needed to know how she was sitting next to him alive and breathing.

 

Xx 

 

"I don't see color anymore. Just black...white...grays... Edward says it a side effect from the bullet grazing the frontal and paritial parts of the brain..." Beth began to explain nervously to her former family and their new friends. After most people went to bed from a long battle, their group got together to hear Beth's tail.

 

 "When I woke up in grady.,I could walk, feed myself, dress myself.thats not the part of my head that was damaged... the emotional part was and some speech. sometimes my words get all jumbled. It's getting better the more I read here in the kingdom and the more I talk to people. when I first got here, I just wanted to be alone. Ezikal gave me the house Carol lived in for a while, until I got more comfortable with myself..." She explained her eyes shifting around the group, she still was uncomfortable with her scars. 

 

"Edward's is here too. He's the doctor here. Some of the people at the hospital found me after you left me in the car. I was still breathing..I was asleep for a few weeks before I woke and could start to recover." Beth continued "After a while, grady got bad... everyone set out on their own. Edward's and I were found by the kingdom." She didn't want to get into anymore details than that feeling like she sounded stupid in front of her family.

 

"Well, we are very thankful we have you back." Rick added feeling the uncomfortable pause. 

 

"The baby..." her name escaping Beth for a moment " Judith! Is she..." She asked. 

 

"She's back at Alexandria. She so big now! I bet she missed your singing! She'll be happy to hear it again" Rick smiled.

 

"I can't.I don't sing anymore...the words don't come out right..." She sadly explained. 

 

Xx 

 

The door clicked loudly behind Beth and Daryl. They were finally alone in her room. Beth turned from locking the door to see Daryl peering at her sadly through his hair. She took his face in her hands as tears begin to fall from both of their eyes.

 

 "I'M sorry, so sorry I left you. I let you get taken and shot then just left you for dead" He whispered, running his fingers through the golden blonde hair.

 

 "Stop! It doesn't matter any more. I'm here. You're here and that's all that matters. We move forward now. No more feeling bad. Now we start over." She brushed the tears from his face then her own. 

 

There was a long pause then Beth said " I remember. It's a little foggy, like a dream but I do." She didn't waste anymore time, Beth leaned in and kissed him, surprising Daryl alittle. But after a few seconds he melted into her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and meeting her kiss with equal force. 

 

She sighed into his mouth pulling back to look into his eyes. A puzzled look came across her face and she began to rub her head. "You ok?" He asked helping her over to the edge of her bed and easing her down. 

 

"Yeah. It was just a really overwhelming day.I just need rest." She explained then she stood to ready herself for bed, not caring that Daryl eyes were on her. 

 

She stripes all of her dirty, bloody clothes, tossing them into a basket at the end of the bed. She put on a crisp white oversized shirt and clean panties. She pulled another shirt from her drawer and presented it to Daryl. "Don't want any blood in the bed" She explained. He took the hint and striped into his boxers and now clean white shirt. 

 

When he was finished, they slide under the cool sheets and Beth blow out the candle. Everything felt so normal, so right. Daryl listened to her breathing even out. He couldn't believe he was here, alive with this woman. As he stared at the ceiling listening to her sleep, he felt thankful. 

 

Rolling to his side, he engulfed her body and settled in behind her. 

 

"Love you" He barely breathed out. 

 

"I love you too, Daryl." She whispered grasping his hand, pulling it over her chest. She laced their fingers and rested them there so he could feel her heart beating in her chest. 

 

This was Daryl's first real night of sleep in years.

 

Xx

 

"I'm staying." Daryl blurted out to Rick. He cornered him the minute he was able to get him alone. Rick looked at him with a small smile.

 

 "It's better for Beth here for now. Her doctor is here, she is comfortable here. It's better for her" He explained nervously. 

 

"OK, I understand. You know your always welcome home, both of you" Rick hugged him and then was on his way. Daryl looked over to see Beth hugging her sister and rubbing her stomach gently. There was so much joy on her face that it made him smile, an actuall open smile. 

 

Xx

 

The months passed quickly. It was amazing how smooth life could be when no one was trying to Crack your head open with a baseball bat. The communities worked together, trading for that they needed and prospered.

 

 Beth and Daryl had spent time both at the hill top and Alexandria but for now the kingdom was their home. They spent their days hunting, both still loving the freedom of the woods. They taught some of the others things Daryl knew about traps and snars. They spent their nights wrapped in each others arms reading a book. They had kissed for sometimes several hours but Daryl wasn't going to push it any further. 

 

One morning before the sun came up and even before they readied themselves for their hunt, they were awaken by a loud knocking on their door. Daryl sprung for the bed, awaking Beth in the process. He grabbed his crossbow out of habit and whipped the door open to reveal Jesus.

 

"It's maggie" He exclaimed. Beth began to panic. " The baby on its way! She's asking for Beth."

 

They made their journey to the hill top arriving just before Maggie was ready to push. Everyone seemed to be informed because when they arrived Rick and the group was waiting too. 

 

Beth entered the room where she could hear her sister struggling. Maggie looked exhausted from the labor but there was still so much for her to do. Without a word she took her sisters hand. Maggie's smiled up at her weakly.

 

 "Hey" She breathes then moans in agony. 

 

"You got this mags, we all got jobs to do remember?" Beth asked. Maggie couldn't help but smile. This is why she needed her sister here, to bring her hope. Beth's memory had greatly improved over the last few months. 

 

After a few more hours, Maggie was finally ready to push. Five big pushes later and alot of encouragement from Beth, a wrinkly red screaming boy entered the world. 

 

"Well, his lungs sound healthy" Beth joked as she looked down at her sister holding her nephew. He was the most beautiful thing in this new world Beth thought. "You did good Maggie" She smiled fighting the tears. 

 

"You want to hold him?" Maggie asked and Beth nodded with enthusiasm. She passed her sister the now content baby. The moment Beth looked into those boy's eyes. The eyesshaped some much like his father's. she lost all composure. She began to weep openly, feeling a gapping hole in her chest. She had survived the apocalypse, survived a head shot, made a new life for herself, and all she could think about is what she didn't have. A baby. 

 

How selfish and foolish she thought. Why couldn't she just be grateful for her life? At that moment Daryl and Rick entered the room. Beth looked up into Daryl's eyes, no words needed to be exchanged, he knew what she wanted, what she needed. 

 

Daryl motioned to Beth for the baby and she handed him over wordlessly. Could he do this? Give her this? Could he handle it? Being a father? He questioned himself. The baby snuggled into his chest reaching up to grasp at he's shirt buttons beginning to root around Daryl's chest looking for a meal. 

 

"Don't got anything for you lil man" He laughed looking over at Beth. Her face was bright with joy. She laughed too, as she took the baby back for him and passed him back to Maggie. The men excused themselves so the baby could nurse. 

 

Rick stopped Daryl before getting to the rest of the group. He knew the looks Beth and Daryl were exchanging. It was like most new couples thinking about the future. It made Rick happy that they could finally have babies as a safe option in the new world.

 

"You know it's ok to make a future here and by the looks of it your woman is ready" He said slapping Daryl on the back. Daryl didn't respond just starred at him in his intense fashion. 

 

Xx

 

When they got back to their home, Daryl dropped the lock on their door turning to see Beth removing her weapons and boots. "How many you think you want?" He asked. 

 

She looked up at him suprised, "I don't know, I always wanted a big family growing up. Three maybe four".

 

He sat down next to her on their bed, removing his boots. "Well... let's just start with one and see how it goes" He suggested as he undid his knife and set it on the night stand. 

 

As he turned back to her, he was meet by Beth throwing her arms around his neck she was peppering his neck and face with kisses and whispering how much she loved him. She told him how amazing of a man he was. 

 

"Eventually, we'll need to move back to Alexandria. You want four kids, we'll need more than a one room apartment" He said with a little laugh. 

 

Beth pulled back from the hug, looking up at Daryl with a bright smile and watery eyes. She ran her fingers along his neck, gently playing with his hair. There was an awkward pause before Beth dove in kissing his passionately. 

 

Daryl enjoyed the softness of her lips, letting himself fall under her spell. Until a thought popped into his head. He pulled away from her suddenly, both of their lips already becoming swollen, Beth began to come back in for another hungry kiss when Daryl stopped her.

 

 "Beth, hold up." She opened her eyes. She had concern written all over her face. She was afraid Daryl had changed his mind. 

 

"Have you ever..." he trailed off, hoping she understood what he was implying. 

 

"Once, with Jimmy back at the farm, before I tried to end it..." She explained releasing Daryl and dropping her hands into her lap, her eyes following. "I just wanted to get it over with before...before I..."

 

Daryl tilted her chin up looking into her powder blue eyes. "You're not that girl anymore. You're a woman. my woman. You're strong.you're a survivor. You're my partner. You're my wife. We're making a life now. A future. What happened at the farm, it don't matter anymore. Hell I was a jack ass back then. I fell on my own damn bolt" They both laughed.

 

"Now it's time to make a future" He softly said and that was all that was left to be said. Their lips coming together firmly as they battled of control, Daryl ultimately winning out as he softly pushed her back onto the pillows.

 

He trailed his hands up her sides taking her top with him, as his hands reached her chest they grazed the sides of her breasts alerting Daryl of the fact she was not wearing a bra. They broke the kiss just long enough to remove Beth's top. As Daryl's hands massaged her soft breasts, Beth worked the buttons of his shirt. She became frustrated when she couldn't reach the last two buttons, letting out a frustrated sigh into his mouth.

 

"We ain't in no hurry" Daryl laughed as he finished the last two buttons and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. His lips sucked Beth's neck and chest leaving small red marks that would most likely bruise by morning. Beth seemed to be enjoying it though as she threaded her fingers through his hair forcing his face harder into her chest.

 

 The moment he took her rose colored nipped into his mouth, Daryl thought he might lose it right then like a teenager exploded in his pants. The moans and gasps escaping Beth's lips were the most amazing, beautiful sounds he had ever heard. They were so sweet, soft, and breathy. They were so Beth. 

 

He couldn't take much more he quickly relieved both of them from there bottoms. Daryl took a moment to enjoy the view of her soaking entrance as he removed his boxers. He had to feel her wetness. He ran his fingers up and down her slit, watching as her back arched of the bed and she gasped his name. 

 

He slide his index finger into her and moaned to himself. She was so warm, wet, tight, and inviting. "Damn women" is all he could get out as he pumped his finger in and out a few times spreading her wetness around. 

 

The temptation had become to strong, he removed his finger and ran the wetness along his member. He twitched at how good it felt. He rose to his knees lining his hips up with hers.

 

"You ready sweetheart?" He asked, it was the first time he had used the term of endearment toward her. It was also the first time he had called her his wife. Something he was sure they would be addressing later. 

 

"Yes! God Daryl. I need you" She panted raising her hips, tempting him even more. 

 

Without wasting anymore time Daryl ran his head up and down her slit, wetting the tip. He then found her entrance slowly and steadily filling her until he was fully sitter inside of her. 

 

She grasped his back tightly and encourage him to keep moving by wrapping her legs around his hips and locking them in place. Daryl set a punishing pace, moving in and out of her quickly, massaging he inside walls just right to help her reach her climax. Soon she was arching off the bed as their sweaty bodies moved against each other in a sweet rhythm. As Daryl took her hips in his hands sitting back on his heels, Beth found just the perfect angle to put her over the edge. She screamed out his name in pleasure, not caring about their neighbors. Daryl wasn't far behind her, watching himself move in and out of her now pulsing entrance. He only needing a few more thrusts before her exploded inside of her. 

 

"That was amazing" Beth panted as she throw her arm over her eyes. Daryl pull out of her sitting back on his bottom just watching the woman he loves body raise and fall with heavy breaths. He noticed some of his seed began to leak from her body. Daryl quickly lifted her hips resting them on his bent knees encouraging the liquid to drain back into her.

 

They sat like this for a few minutes before his knees began to bother him. He reached for his pillow, folding it in half and replacing his knees with it. There was still a small amount of liquid trying to escape so Daryl took it upon himself to encourage it's reentry. 

 

Daryl stimulated the tight bundle of nerves at the top of her entrance with two of his large fingers. This suprised and excited Beth who was almost asleep. Daryl alternated between circular motions with his fingers and his tongue, strictly focusing on her most sensitive nerves until he watched as her entrance clenched several times, pulling the leaking seed back into her. 

 

Leaving the pillow under her bottom, Daryl clapped next to Beth on the bed, his head sharing her pillow. Beth looked over to him panting.

 

 "I love you" She smiled. 

 

"Love you too" He grunted as sleep over took him.

 

Xx

 

"So, you do come up for air every once and a while" Rick teased. As he patted Daryl on the back greeting him for their weekly exchange. Daryl was standing the market place just outside of the office buildings smoking a hand rolled cigarette. The leafs we just beginning to change colors in the early September air.

 

"Haven't seen you at one of these little markets in a while.  Rumor has it you and the Mrs. Have been spending a lot of time behind closed doors. Hell, I haven't even been able to get my hands on that venison jerky you make in what two months now?" Rick asked in a mocking tone. 

 

Daryl was about to say something smart back when he saw Beth exiting the office were Dr. Edward's was located, across the street. Their eyes locked, a smile exploded onto her face, along with tears. Her hand dropped down to rest on her flat stomach. Daryl couldn't help but smile back.

 

 As she made her way across the market to Daryl, he turned to Rick and said "Think it's about time we talked about Beth and I move back to Alexandria with you. We're going to need one of them big house you got."

 

Before Rick could say anything in return, Daryl was off to meet Beth the rest of the way.  He picked her up off her feet swinging her around. He gently placed her back on her feet then took her face in both hands. Rick couldn't hear what words were being exchanged but he saw Daryl kiss Beth passionately as he drops his hands to her stomach rubbing it gently. Their foreheads present together, Beth stroking his hair and she whispered something to Daryl and they both laughed. 

 

Rick couldn't help but smile too. He never thought he'd seen his brother so happy. 

 

Beth and Daryl welcomed their first child, a beautiful little girl, on the first day of June that next year.


End file.
